Bruce Gowers
' Bruce Gowers' is an English director and producer who has worked on numerous music videos. Music Videos Directed 70s Videos *[Rhapsody" (1975) 1979-dec 99 Toto 1979-nov Is it love that you're after? Rose Royce 1979-aug Spooky Atlanta Rhythm Section 1979-jul Goodbye stranger Supertramp 1979-jun Breakfast in America Supertramp 1979-apr Dance the night away Van Halen 1979-apr Prime time the Tubes 1979-apr Blondes (have more fun) Rod Stewart 1979-apr The number one song in Heaven [version 1 Sparks 1979-apr Just the same way Journey 1979-mar The logical song Supertramp 1979-feb I'm in love (and I love the feeling) Rose Royce 1979-jan Ain't love a bitch? Rod Stewart 1979 Dancing Jones Nicolette Larson 1979 Buried alive Ron Wood 1979 Seven days Ron Wood 1979 Bottoms up! Van Halen 1979 Turn me on the Tubes 1979 TV is king the Tubes 1979 La dolce vita Sparks 1979 Miami John Cougar 1979 Lovin' you is easy Journey 1979 Living inside your love George Benson 1978-dec Song for Guy 1 Elton John 1978-oct I'm every woman Chaka Khan 1978-oct How you gonna see me now? Alice Cooper 1978-sep Wavelength Van Morrison 1978-mar Imaginary lover Atlanta Rhythm Section 1978-jan I was only joking Rod Stewart 1977-dec Stayin' alive Bee Gees 1977-oct You're in my heart Rod Stewart 1977-sep How deep is your love? Bee Gees 1977-mar Tie your mother down Queen 1977-feb The first cut is the deepest Rod Stewart 1977 You're insane Rod Stewart 1977 The things we do for love 10cc 1977 Good morning judge 10cc 1976-nov Somebody to love live Queen 1976-aug The killing of Georgie Rod Stewart 1976-jun Hot stuff the Rolling Stones 1976-apr Fool to cry the Rolling Stones 1976 Hey, Negrita the Rolling Stones 1976 I'm Mandy fly me 10cc 1975-dec In dulce jubilo Mike Oldfield 1975-jan Now I'm here Queen 1975 I'm not in love live 10cc *[cold crazy [version 1 Queen *[yourself alive [version 2: purple Queen *[[version 1 Queen *[Van Halen *[[Landslide *[[You're My Best Friend" (1976) *[[Tonight's the Night (Gonna Be Alright)" *[[Dust In The Wind" *[[Somebody to Love" (1976) *[[Tie Your Mother Down" (1977) *[[Robbery, Assault and Battery" (1976) *[[Ripples" (1976) *[[A Trick of the Tail" (1976) *[[I Love The Night Life" *[[Rock with You" (1979) *[[Lovin', Touchin', Squeezin'" *[[In Dulce Jubilo" *[[Da Ya Think I'm Sexy?" *[[Hot Legs" 80s Videos *[[She's Out of My Life" (1980) *[[Can You Feel It" (1980) *[[Controversy" *[[Sexuality" *[[1999" *[[The Heart of Rock & Roll" (1984) *[[Amarillo" (2005)[1 *[Was Only Joking" *[[Jack and Diane" *[[Hurts So Good" *[[This Time (John Mellencamp)|This Time" *[[Ain't Even Done with the Night" *[[A World Without Heroes" *[[Love Don't Live Here Anymore" *[[You're Insane" *[[Rockaria!" *[[Lights (Journey)|Lights" *[[Tom Sawyer" *[[There goes the neighborhood [version 2: live Sheryl Crow & Friends 1999-feb Memory Motel live the Rolling Stones & Dave Matthews 1999 The difficult kind live Sheryl Crow & Sarah McLachlan 1998-nov Gimme shelter 2: live the Rolling Stones 1998-aug Out of control live the Rolling Stones 1997-jul The Chain live Fleetwood Mac 1997-jul Silver Springs live Fleetwood Mac 1996-jul Why does it hurt so bad? Whitney Houston 1995 Wake up bomb R.E.M. 1994-aug Draw the line live Aerosmith 1992-oct Everyday people Arrested Development 1992-mar Bohemian Rhapsody 2: film Queen 1988-sep Four comedy shorts George Carlin 1987-jul In my dreams REO Speedwagon 1984 You are what you is Frank Zappa 1984 I don't want to talk about it Rod Stewart 1983-dec Let's pretend we're married / Irresistible bitch Prince 1983-jun Waiting for your love Toto 1983-mar So wrong Patrick Simmons 1983 Just another Saturday night Alex Call 1982-nov Hand to hold on to John Cougar 1982-oct 1999 live Prince 1982-aug Sweet time REO Speedwagon 1982-jul Jack & Diane John Cougar 1982-jun Heart (stop beating in time) Leo Sayer 1982-jun Keep the fire burnin' REO Speedwagon 1982-apr Hurts so good John Cougar 1982-mar Have you ever been in love? Leo Sayer 1982 Good trouble REO Speedwagon 1982 Stillness of the night REO Speedwagon 1982 Back in my heart again REO Speedwagon 1982 The key REO Speedwagon 1982 I'll follow you REO Speedwagon 1982 Girl with the heart of gold REO Speedwagon 1982 Automatic Prince 1982 I live KISS 1981-dec A world without heroes live KISS 1981-oct Tom Sawyer 2: studio Rush 1981-oct Controversy Prince 1981-sep Day after day the Pretenders 1981-jul Nightwalker Gino Vannelli 1981-apr Winning Santana 1981-mar Living inside myself Gino Vannelli 1981-mar Oh God, I wish I was home tonight Rod Stewart 1981-mar Vital signs Rush 1981-feb Can you feel it? the Jacksons 1981-jan Ain't even done with the night John Cougar 1981 So this is love? live Van Halen 1981 E Papa Re Santana 1981 I love you much too much Santana 1981 Over and over Santana 1981 Searchin' Santana 1981 Changes Santana 1981 Limelight 1: studio Rush 1981 Sexuality Prince 1981 Nobody said it was easy Le Roux 1981 Addicted Le Roux 1980-sep This time John Cougar 1980-feb She's out of my life Michael Jackson 1980-feb Ride like the wind Christopher Cross 1980 All us boys Toto 1980 St.George and the Dragon Toto 1980 Hydra Toto Category:Directors